The Hero Of Time
by OmegaRain Productions
Summary: Somewhat AU. Long Ago A war broke out and a Hylian Mother fled into the forest and left a baby boy in the hands of the deku tree. Now The Time has come For The Hero Of Time To Awaken. This is a Telling Of My Playthough Of Ocarina Of Time. Nador is the name I gave Link and he will not be mute. Link(Nador)/Zelda.
1. The Heros Journey Begins

"**Navi..Navi where art thou? Come Hither..**" Came a voice from the forest. This was Kokiri forest home to the children of the forest. It flourished with green energy from the goddess Faore. Suddenly a small blue fairy came flying in front of some tree that began to speak, a talking tree...well now we've seen everything. "O**h Navi The Fairy, Listen to my words...the words of The Deku Tree.**" It stated as the fairy seemed to close in on the Deku Tree so She could hear it clearer.

"**Dost Thou Sense It? The Climate Of Evil Descending Upon this Realm? Malevolent Forces Even now are mustering to attack our land of Hyrule. For So Long The Kokiri Forest, The Source Of Life, has stood as a barrier deterring outsiders and maintaining the order of the world.**" The Deku Tree began as Navi sat on what looked like his nose as The Deku Tree continued.

"**But...even so...before this great evil I'm but nothing. It seems the time has come for the boy without a fairy to begin his journey.**" The Deku tree explained as Navi blinked. "Boy Without a fairy..do you mean that Nador kid Mido is always picking on claiming "Hes not a Kokiri?" Navi asked.

"**He is the one Navi. That Boy alone is destiny is to lead Hyrule to the path of Justice and Truth. Navi! Go now find our young friend and guide him to me. I do not have much time left.**" He stated as Navi's eyes widened. "Deku tree you can't mean-" She asked as he continued. "Y**e. that I do now Fly Navi hurry! The Fate Of The Forest Nay The World Rest Upon Thee!**" Deku Tree stated. "No pressure though." Navi stated flying off full speed into the forest.

"Hury Navi. We must test thy Youths courage before it is to late." The Deku tree muttered as Navi zoomed past the guard also known as Mido shouting something around the lines of "Move It Jackass!" She passed by one Kokiri who had a green fairy shouting a phrase of "Hello!" before zooming on by here. She passed by one who seemed to be trying to lift who had a yellow fairy trying to lift a rock up shouting "HEY!" getting his attention as she flew over. "Have you seen one Nador's house?" She asked as the Kokiri pointed to the lone tree house as she nodded flying full speed hitting the fence blocking the way letting out a yelp. Shaking her head she looked around and sighed. "Okay good no one saw that." She said sliding though one of the holes and into the tree house.

Inside the Tree House Navi Approached a young male with blonde hair, blue eyes and the typical Kokiri Tunic along with brown boots and and pale skin and smiled. "Hello, Nador! Wake up! The Great Deku Tree wants to talk to you! Nador, Get up!" Navi called as The Boy shuddered apparently some bad dream turning around as Navi sighed taking a deep breath. "HEY! COME ON!" She shouted causing Nador to Jolt awake and roll onto the floor.

"Ow..." He muttered as Navi got in front of him and sighed. 'Can Hyrule's destiny really depend on such a lasy boy..' Navi muttered to herself. "Finally your awake took you long enough." Navi said with a sigh shaking her head. "I'm Navi The Fairy. The Great Deku Tree asked me to be your partner from now on. Nice to meet you!" Navi said as Nador's eyes winded.

"A Fariy? Has come to be after this long? But why? I mean I haven't had one come to me since I can remember coming to this Forest my memory is all foggy of arriving here." Nador explained as Navi nodded. "The Great Deku Tree Figured as much all answers will be well answered as soon as you meet the Great Deku Tree. Now Come on! Time is a wasting!" Navi shouted as Nador quickly jumped to his feet. "Right! Let's go!" Nador shouted racing out of his house. "HEY! Wait for me Kid!" Navi shouted after him flying out of the house with him.

Outside the house Nador sighed holding his head. "Those Dreams though they seemed so...real.." He muttered. However, he was soon brought of his thoughts as a young girl with green hair and the typical all green clothes of the Kokiri ran up to his house. "Yahoo! Hi, Nador!" She shouted as Nador's face beamed. "Hi Saria ho-Whoa!" Nador stated as he tripped and fell face first down bellow as Saria let out a small giggle.

"Need a hand?" She asked as Nador spat the dirt to the side and took as he got helped up as Navi flew down bellow as Saria beamed before speaking. "Wow! A Fairy?! Finally! A fairy came to you, Nador." Saria said with glee. 'Maybe now Mido will shut up with the Fairy crap.' Saria muttered to herself. "Anyways This is Great News! I'm so happy for you, Nador! Now You're a true Kokiri." She said grabbing him in a bear hug.

"OOF! Saria can't breathe!" Nador said with a laugh as Saria let go as Nador caught his breath before speaking. "Anyways this is Navi, Saria. However, I can't stay and talk according to Navi she was sent to get me by The Great Deku Tree himself." Nador explained as Saria gasped. "Really?! The Great Deku Tree has Summoned you?! It's quite an Honor to talk to The Great Deku Tree. Well What are you waiting for get going!" Saria said with a laugh and shooed him off like a kitty cat.

"Alright, Alright!" Nador said with a laugh and took off towards The Deku Trees area. As Nador was nearly at the pathway to The Great Deku Tree he suddenly got pushed back as he rolled into the water before coming up for air and gasped as he came out seeing who it was who pushed him away. It was a familiar orange haired with blue eyes Kokiri as Nador growled as the man spoke. This was Mido.

"Hey you! Mr. No Fairy! Whats your Business with the Great Deku Tree?! Without a fairy you're not even a real man!" Mido asked as Navi got in his face. "For your Information you arrogant excuse for a Kokiri! I'M Nador's Fairy Partner! AND The Great Deku Tree has Summoned him now move aside!" Navi growled.

"What?! The Great Deku Tree summoned this Wimp instead Of The Great Mido?! This isn't even funny! You're not even properly equipped! How in the name of Kokiri do you think your going to help the Deku Tree without both a sword and a shield ready! I REFUSE to let you by without a sword and a shield!" Mido shouted as Navi looked ready to blow a gasket.

"Alright fine!" Nador growled storming off. "Arrogant little-" Navi stated before going into storms of angry muttering. "So what do we do now? We need to get those items he suggested. How Much is the Deku Shield in your shop?" Navi asked as Nador pondered this for a moment.

"About 40 Rupees." Nador stated as Navi's eyes widened. "40 Rupees for a kids shield are they mad?!" Navi shouted. "Maybe but it shouldn't take to long lets take a look around the forest." Nador stated with a smile.

After a few minutes Nador and Navi entered the shop. 'Okay seriously who the hell just leaves money laying all around the forest..' Navi muttered to herself.

"Hey Nador Welcome!" The Shop owner called out as Nador waved towards the shop owner. "Hey man. Listen I'd like to buy a Deku Shield!" He stated walking forward as the shop owner nodded taking it down from the shelf turning around. "40 Rupees" He stated as Nador cleaned out his pockets as Nador put the shield on his back before walking out of the store.

"So now that we have the Shield now what?" Navi asked blinking in confusion. "Well our best bet is to go check that chest I saw in the forest one time. It might have the sword we need." Nador stated with a smile.

After a good 30 minutes of searching Nador came out of a hidey hole with a sword equiped to his back, the Kokiri sword to be exact walking towards Mido as Navi spoke. "Alright we got your stuff now let us though!" Navi snarled. "GOOD GRIEF!" Mido complained as he crossed his arms. "Even with all that stuff a wimp is still a wimp. I the great Mido will never accept you as one of us! Shoot! How did you become the favorite of Saria and The Great Deku Tree." He said storming off grumbling as Nador and Navi raced down the pathway.

As They Made their way in suddenly what was known as a Deku Baba popped up. "SWEET MOTHER!" Nador shouted before slicing it down as it left behind a stick as Nador picked it up before putting it in his pockets. "What The Heck?!" He asked as Navi shook her head. "It's worse than I thought come on!" Navi stated as Nador nodded the two racing down the path as Nador sliced though the Baba's.

Once they made it into the area Nador panted as Navi floated forward. "Great Deku Tree...I'm back." She said in singing like voice obviously hiding something. "**Oh Navi..Thou has Returned...Welcome Nador.**" He said as Nador slowly walked forward.

"You Summoned Me Great Deku Tree?" Nador asked as The Deku Tree smiled before speaking. "**I did. Listen Carefully to what I The Great Deku Tree has To Offer. Thy Past Slumbers must have been restless and full of nightmares have they not?**" He asked as Nador's eyes widened. "You knew?!" He asked as The Deku tree smiled the only way he knew how to nod.

"**As The Servants Of Evil Gain Strength, a vile climate pervades the land and causes nightmares to those sensitive to it. Veirly thou has felt it. Nador...The Time has come to test thy courage.**" The Deku Tree said as Nador turned his head to the side. "**The Baba's...could they have something to do with this evil?**" Nador asked himself.

"**I Have been cursed..**" The Deku Tree started causing Nador's eyes to widen in shock. "**I need thy to break thy curse with my Wisdom and Courage.**" The Deku tree said as Nador tightened his fist on the Kokiri blade. Who would do such a thing?!.

"**Does though have the Courage to undertake this Task?**" The Deku Tree asked as Nador nodded. "Yes.. I'll break this curse on you Great Deku Tree!" Nador stated as Navi looked at The Deku Tree with Sad Eyes. 'Why won't you tell him the truth Deku Tree? Or is this part of your test?' Navi asked.

Suddenly his mouth opened as they heard creeks from it. "**Than Enter Brave Nador and Navi too. Navi The Fairy Thou must aid Nador. Good Luck.**" He said as Nador and Navi looked at each other and nodded before racing into The Deku Tree and what trials awaited them.


	2. The Great Deku Tree

Inside The Deku Tree Nador and Navi gasped. "Its worse than I thought..I knew The Deku Tree Was Sick but.." Navi said as Nador walked forward at the opening surrounding of the room. There were Deku Baba's on the ground and a hole covered up by a spider web in the middle. Nador tightened his fists before looking at Navi and nodded. They needed to take care of this curse as Nador walked over to the ladder on the side before slowly climbing it. They needed to make it to the top and jump down to get though the web.

As Nador climbed up the vines near the entrance and made it to the top of them for the first section of the Deku Tree Nador looked up and around with his eyes in shock. "Navi..its to late isn't it?" He asked as Navi shook her head sadly. "Yes..but Deku Tree has to be testing you for some reason come on lets find the source of this curse and kill it. If anything it will give Deku Tree a little extra time to explain what happened." Navi said as Nador nodded racing forward jumping over the gap and making it to the other platform stopping in front of the giant chest opening it and jumped up so he could reach in pulling out the Dungeon Map.

"Hey a map this should make things easier." Nador said with a grin. "Why didn't you hold it up?" Navi asked blinking. "Why did I need to?" He asked as Navi shrugged her shoulders. "Good point." She said with a grin before tapping the map a few times as it floated up. "I'll keep track of any non weapon items we find in Dungeons." Navi said with a smile as Nador grinned. "Alright lets keep going.." Navi said with a smile.

Nador ran past some of the web before making his way into one of the doors as it slammed behind him and bars went over it. "Uh Okay.." Nador said with a sweat drop. Suddenly in the center of the room a Deku Scrub popped up before spat a deku nut at him knocking him into the wall. "OW!" he growled rubbing his head. "Try using the Shield smart one." Navi giggled as Nador growled. "Your enjoying this aren't you?" Nador asked as Navi grinned. "Maaaaaybe." She said slyly.

Nador pulled his Shield out right as the deku nut came at him and got knocked back before hitting the scrub started running away as Nador ran after him before grabbing it by the root. "**OH NO YOU DON'T!** What the heck was that about!" Nador asked in anger.

"Ow-Ow-Ow! Forgive me master. If you let me go I promise I will never do it again. An Evil man named Ganondorf threatened my family if I didn't invade the Deku Tree and slowly help kill it." The Scrub whined.

"I'll let you go but tell me will the Deku Tree be able to tell me more about this Ganondorf?" Nador asked placing him down and kneeling his level as the Deku Scrub nodded as Nador smiled and pulled the little guy into a hug. "Alright now head off to your family." He said as The Deku Scrub nodded racing off. "Thank you-OW!" It called running into the barred door causing Nador to sweat dropped before the bars went up as the Deku dashed out of the room.

Nador went into the next room and looked around before jumping onto the platform in the center room..nothing before suddenly. "NADOR JUMP!" Navi shouted as Nador blinked before looking to see the platform shaking as Nador quickly jumped to the ledge across from him and the platform fell as he panted. "Okay that was a close one..a second later I might of been stuck here." Nador said with a sigh before pulling himself up onto the area he jumped to noticing a chest as he walked forward lifting the chests as he pulled himself up to get the item before Navi pushed him in making the poor guy fall in as he lifted his head up out of the chest. "HEY!" He growled as Navi was rolling in the air laughing. "Sorry that was to good to pass up." She giggled as Nador sighed shaking his head chuckling a little bit.

"But Apparently this sling shot was in it and...where the hell did this bullet pouch come from?" Nador asked looking on his side seeing a strange brown patch on the side of his tunic.

"Beats the hell out of me now lets go we need to get out here and keep climbing so we can break that web." Navi said as Nador nodded pulling himself out of the chest before it closed hitting him on the head knocking him out of the chest. "Ow..." He groaned holding his head as Navi fell over laughing again. "Anyways over here Nador." Navi said flying over to a ladder as Nador slowly got up. "You have no idea how bad I wanna hit you over the ladder right now but we have work to do.." Nador said pulling out the slingshot and aimed it carefully before hitting the ladder as it fell down so he could climb up above to the room he entered before.

After heading outside Nador slowly made his way up to the highest point of the tree before taking care of a the spider blocking the way as Nador looked down and gulped. "Well you going to jump?" Navi asked as Nador glared at her. "You know how much its going to hurt if I miss?" Nador asked as Navi nodded. "Yep, that's why I'm not DOING it!" Navi replies before ramming into Nador's back, giving him that last needed shove.

"Navi, I'm so going to **KILL YOUUU!**" Nador shouted as he plummeted down the inner shaft of The Deku Tree, landing on the net and stretching it to the point of breaking it, sending him on a one-way trip into the luke-warm water below. As Nador comes up for air, having screamed all the way down, cursing Navi's good name, she comes flying down and circles Nador.

"See, now was that so hard?" Navi asks him sweetly.

You are one evil little fairy-girl, Navi..." Nador glared at her as Navi giggles sweetly. Nador climbs out of the water, examining the room. There were two objects in the room that stuck out more to him than anything else; two spiders. However, these spiders were different from the rest. These spiders had a golden tint on their backside, and upon closer inspection of one, found that it was not agressive towards him at all.

"What are these things, Navi?" Nador inquired.

"Oh Goddess no.. These are the infamous Golden Spiders, Nador. Nothing's known about them other than their name, and the all-but-forgotten legend that goes with them."

"Legend?" Nador asks. "What do you mean, Navi?"

"Theres no time to explain Nador just kill them I'll explain later." Navi said pushing toward his bullet pouch. "Okay Okay geez..don't be so pushy..." Nador grumbled pulling out his slingshot shooting two towards the one of them and two towards the other as two tokens appeared as Navi using her fairy Magic pulled out a bag and grabbed the two tokens.

"I'll keep these trust me I'll explain when the time comes." Navi said as Nador nodded looking around as he saw an open door and smiled walking into the door as it closed behind him as the door closed behind him and barred the exit as Nador looked and saw another Deku scrub before grabbing his Deku Shield before the Deku Scrub launched a nut at him as it bounced back as it hit the scrub as Nador quickly ran forward and grabbed the scrub.

"Wait-Wait-Wait Please don't hurt me! I'm only doing what Ganondorf forced me to do. He created a creature by the name of Queen Gomma and corrupted my brothers I just want to save them please don't kill me." It cried as Nador's eyes softened.

Placing him down Nador kneeled to it's level and smiled. "Tell me the order to punish them and I'll save them." Nador as as the scrub's eyes lit up.

"You will Really?!" The Scrub asked as Nador nodded. "**YAY! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Okay!** The Order is this Two-Three-One. Twenty-Three Is Number one." It said as Nador smiled rubbing its head. "Alright head on home I'll save them.." He said as The Deku scrub jumped around as the door un barred and dashed out the door.

Nador entered the next room with a smile before seeing the switch down on the water and nodded at Navi before jumping into the water and dove down pressing the switch bellow. Swimming as fast as his young body could carry him he made it back to land before jumping on the platform as it began going across the way as he jumped onto the other area after quickly getting rid the spider he pulled the block to the side and entered the second to last door of the tree.

After making his way into the room Nador quickly went to the right and found and small hole and crawled into the hole making his way to the other side as Nador crawled out to the other side when he saw another Spider-Web he sighed. "Deku Tree...your not going to make it even If I Kill the source are you?" Nador asked himself holding back some tears.

"Navi." Nador said pulling out a Deku Tree holding out a stick pointing to the flame across the way. "Can you go lite this so we can get rid of this final web?" Nador asked as Navi nodded.

"I'm on it Nador..." Navi said sadly flying over taking the stick before lighting it and flying back over and handing it back to Nador as Nador placed the stick on the ground before the two fell down bellow into some more water as Nador came up for air. "The Final room..." Nador muttered sadly.

"You remember the Order Navi?" Nador asked as Navi nodded looking at the three scrub patches. "Twenty-Three Is Number One Nador." Navi said as Nador nodded.

"Got it..." Nador said readying his Deku Shield. The Second Scrub came up rather quickly as Nador readied his shield before it hit his shield and bounced pack as The Scrub was a little dazed now as Nador turned his attention towards Scrub number three. The Scrub came up as it launched a Deku nut at him bouncing back on his sheild before it hit it and stunned it as a Deku Nut hit him in the back from behind.

"HEY!" Nador growled turning around as the Brother snickered. "Why You little-" Nador growled as he turned and readied himself for number one. Number One shot up and launched a Deku Nut towards Nador before bouncing back and hit him as The Scrub was stunned as Nador walked over to it.

"Ugh...my head what happened and-a Kokiri?" It asked as Nador nodded bending down. "Yeah. Your brother sent me to free you from Ghoma's control." Nador said as it smiled. "Thank you. for your help I'll tell you how to defeat her. In order to administer the coup de grace to Queen Gohma, strike with your sword while she's stunned. Thanks again!" The scrub called taking off.

"Wait how do you.." Nador called before the scrub was already gone. "Stun her..." Nador said and sighed. "Well we are up a creek without a paddle." Navi said as Nador nodded. "Well we've come this far might as well go all the way." Nador said with a smile as Navi nodded as the two entered the final room.

As Nador and Navi made their way into the open passage, the earth shook beneath them as the door slammed shut behind them. Turning around, they looked at it for a moment or two, seeing that it was melded to the wall in texture. They had no idea, except general plaement, where the door actually was. As they were examining the door, Nador and Navi heard a rustling sound coming from above and behind them.

"Navi, I don't like that sound..." Nador stated looking around wondering what the hell the sound was.

"I don't either, but we need to find the source. The Great Deku Tree said that this was a trial, after all, and that you needed to complete it. Maybe this is the final obstacle?" Navi suggested as Nador sighed.

"Deku Tree... I swear if you weren't already dying, I'd stab you myself." Nador replied, hushing it under his breath as he drew his sword and shield, ready for anything.

"Um Nador.." Navi said sweating widely as Nador blinked looking up before a spider like creature spotted him rolled her eye and quickly crawling over and dropped down before letting out a roar in his face ready to strike as Nador wave a hand in front of his face.

"Queenie...Breath Mint." Nador stated with a small chuckle back flipping quickly getting in fighting stance.

**Parasitic Armored Arachnid Gohma**

Suddenly in a quick action Gohma quickly grabbed Nador with its claw before flinging him half-way across the room as he slammed against the wall. "Ow..." Nador said wiping his lip. "Okay wanna play rough Queenie. We can do that COME ON!" Nador shouted as Gohma began approaching Nador like a pretedor stalking her prey as Nador quickly rolled to the side getting out of the way looking at Navi.

"Navi any ideas?" Nador asked as Navi nodded. "Yeah try using the sling shot to stun her. Hell That thing has worked for everything else inside The Deku Tree." Navi said shruging her shoulders.

"Got it." Nador said rolling to the side again before pulling out his sling shot and reading it. "HEY UGLY!" Nador shouted as Gohma turned around before Nador launched the bullet as it hit Gohma to fall to the ground as Nador drew his sword again charging forward. "TAKE THIS HA! HA!" Nador shouted landing a few quick jump slashes as Gohma smacked him away as Nador back flipped and landed on his feet.

"This is the source of this Curse alright." Nador said. "But Nador Its already to late for the Deku Tree.." Navi said as Nador nodded. "I know. I'm sending a Message to the man who cast the curse on the Deku Tree." He said with a smirk as Navi nodded. "Alright lets finish this." Navi said with a smile.

Suddenly Gohma began crawling up to the ceeling as Nador blinked.

"What is she planning." Nador pondered as suddenly the tail stuck down as Nador sighed. "Great Baby making in the middle of a fight wonderful..." Nador sighed reading his sword. Nador waited as four of them surounded him in egg form as Nador quickly span around slicing the four in a circle and jumped back as Gohma landed with a roar of anger.

"Um I think shes mad you killed her babies.." Navi said sweat dropping. "Gee what gave that away Navi?" Nador asked shaking his head. Gohma got ready as her eye glowed red as Nador pulled out a Deku Nut.

"TRY THIS!" Nador shouted before slamming the nut down as Gohma came crashing down in pain as Nador got his sword ready. "THIS ENDS HERE! HA! HA!" Nador shouted delivering another couple of jump slashes at the last one Gohma let out a scream of pain as the eye got sliced off as Gohma came up on her tail screaming before collapsing and slowly began to designate as a portal appeared behind him before the remains of Gohma went into him as he looked at his body and his Injury's from this place were healed.

"What the? How?" Nador asked as Navi shook her head. "Don't question it..lets go.." Navi said as Nador nodded as they entered the portal slowly teleporting out of the Deku Tree.


	3. A Tearfull Goodbye

Outside The Deku Tree Nador landed as he looked at the Deku Tree. "Well Done Nador.." The Deku Tree said as Nador tightened his fists in both anger and Sadness.

"Deku Tree...why...Why didn't you tell me it was to late when I began my journey to break the curse?!" Nador snapped as The Deku Tree let out a sigh before speaking.

"You wouldn't of done it had you know it was to late Nador. I needed to test you. I sense a Great Destiny for you." The Deku Tree said as Nador turned his head not wanting tears to fall out of his eyes before he spoke.

"Deku Tree tell me...please who laid this curse on you!" Nador asked as The Deku Tree let out a cough it was obvious his time was near before he began to speak.

"Thou has demonstrated thy courage I have much to tell you along with who has cursed me. Please sit down Nador." The Deku Tree said as Nador nodded sitting down as The Deku Tree began.

"Now Listen Nador, A wicked man from the desert cast this dreadfull curse upon me. Ye must have heard his name as you made your way though me." The Deku Tree said as Nador nodded.

"Ganondorf..." He muttered remembering the name he heard time and time again though the tree. This man uses his power and sorcery to search for the Scared Realm and the legendary Golden Triangles, The Triforce that holds the essence of the gods." The Deku tree explained as Nador nodded and continued listening.

"Before Time Began, Before Spirits and Life existed in our great land of Hyrule. Three Golden Goddess descended upon our land that was in pure Chaos. Din The Goddess Of Power, Nayru The Goddess of Wisdom and Farore the Goddess of Courage. Din. With her flaming red arms she cultivated the land and created the red earth. Nayru. Poured her Wisdom onto the world and gave the spirit of law to our world. Farore. With her rich soul, she produced life forms that would up hold the law." The Deku Tree continued holding onto every bit of life he had left.

"The Three Goddess with their labors complete disappeared into the heavens. And golden scared triangles remained at the area where the goddess left the world. Since than The Sacred Triangles have become the worlds providence and the resting place for these triangles have become the sacred realm." The Deku Tree Explained as he coughed again. The Coughs were becoming more frequent.

"Nador...thou must never allow the desert man in the black armor to lay his hands on the Triforce. Thou must never suffer that man with an evil heart to enter the sacred realm of legend. That man who cast the death curse upon me and sapped my power." The Deku Tree explained as Nador jumped up eyes widdening.

"Death Curse?!" Nador asked in shock as The Deku Tree coughed. "Yes. Because Of That Curse My End is neigh. But don't feel your efforts were in-vein though your efforts to break the curse were successful I was doomed before you began. I will pass away soon but do not worry. I have been able to tell you all that I can. Nador...you are Hyrule's final hope." Deku Tree said as Nador dusted himself off and nodded.

"Now Nador..Head to Hyrule Castle. There thou will meet the Princess Of Destiny and don't threat you will not die by leaving the forest. It will come clearer in the future. and take this. The Stone that man wanted so bad that he cast this curse upon me." The Deku Tree explained. Suddenly a Green light shined in front of him before a stone looking like an emerald glowed brightly in front of him.

"This is Kokiri's emerald it shall appear when you destiny becomes closer. I entrust the future to you Nador Thou is courageous. Navi The Fairy Help Nador carry out my final wish and save Hyrule I...entrete...thee...Navi...good...bye..." The Deku Trees final words said before suddenly it began going a dark greyish than black and leaves fell as Nador fell down to his knees as Tears fell from his eyes. "DEKU TREE!" Nador shouted slamming his fist down on the forest as Navi flew over near Nador and rubbed against his cheek.

"Nador I know its painful but.." Navi said as Nador nodded hiccuping wiping his tears. "I know we need to head to Hyrule Castle.." Nador said as he slowly got up as Navi and Nador looked back towards the Deku Tree. "Farewell Deku Tree..." Nador said sadly as him and Navi raced off down the path they had come to see the tree.

"Hey Nador! What did you do? The Deku Tree died, didn't He?"

"Yes, He died..." Nador replied, his head hanging low, his voice showing a sign of pain and sadness.

"How could you, Nador?! It's All your fault! I'm going to tell the entire village that-"

"Mido, SHUT UP!"

"W...What?"

"Navi and I just watched The Deku Tree die, with our own eyes, so unless you saw someone die in front of your own eyes, you can keep your mouth shut and move out of my way," Nador drew the kokiri sword, still stained with Gohma's blood. There were tears flooding his eyes as he continues speaking. "Or I can force you out of my way."

Mido immediately threw his hands up in defense and backed away. Nador sheathed the kokiri sword and stormed home. The Next Day would change everything for the young hero.

Nador raced though the exit of the forest holding back his tears. "Farewell Kokiri forest.." Nador muttered before hearing a familiar voice.

"Oh You're leaving?" It asked as Nador stopped in shock turning around seeing his old friend. "Saria?!" He asked as Saria smiled walking forward and wiped the tears coming from his eyes and spoke.

"I heard what happened. I'm sorry you had to see that I wish I had been there but maybe your reaction will wake Mido up." She said as Nador wiped his tears as Saria smiled pulling something from behind her and held the item close.

"I knew you would leave the forest some day Nador...Because you are different from me and my other friends..But that's okay because we will be friends forever won't we Nador?" Saria asked as Nador nodded.

"Of course you were the only one who took me in as a friend Saria and I wouldn't trade that for the world." Nador said with a smile as Saria smiled before extending the item towards him and spoke.

"I want you to have this Ocarina...Please take good care of it. I know it will serve you will during the first portion of your journey The Deku Tree has sent you on.." Saria said as Nador took the Ocarina looked at it before pulling Saria into a hug.

"I'll be back some day Saria I promise..a few days Seven Years I don't care I'll be back.." Nador said with a smile as Saria returned the hug. "I know you will Nador now go.." Saria said as Nador nodded releasing the hug before taking off out of the Forest as Saria waved him off. "Good Bye Nador...and good luck.." Saria said with a smile.


End file.
